Resident Evil: Hellbound
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: Hunk and his men have been sent on a mission to infeltrate one of Biojects labs, and steal a new virus. But they are in for the fight of their life.


Resident Evil: Hellbound  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hunk and his men were preparing for the most important mission of  
their lives. Their mission is to steal a new virus from Umbrella's opposing  
company Bioject. The only problem is that they are in for a nightmare when  
they find out about what they are up against. Hunk and his men were about a  
mile away from the lab when they were shot down by an unknown enemy.   
They were able to safely get out of the helicopter before it went down, but  
Hunk and all of his men were separated when they had to jump out of the  
helicopter.  
Hunk radioed his second in command, but just as he was finishing his  
last command, his radio went dead and he heard gunfire from somewhere in  
the forest they were lost in. Hunk ran toward where he heard the gunshots,  
and saw his sergeant firing at some unknown monster. Hunk ran up beside  
his man and joined in on the firing. After a full clip from his Mp5, the  
monster finally hit the ground. Hunk and his second in command who's name  
was John, walked up toward the monster.   
They looked at the monster with a confused look on their face, they  
had never seen this kind of monster before. It looked like nothing Umbrella  
had created before, hunk took out a small camera and took a picture of the  
monster to show his commanding officer when they got back to HQs. Hunk   
told John to use his radio and see if he could contact anymore of their men.  
John spoke into his radio and asked if any of the other men were alive, John  
waited a second and repeated his command again. He waited another second  
and then heard one of his men call in and say that he and three of the other  
men found each other and heard the gunfire, and started walking toward the  
sound.   
When all of the sudden they were attacked by some unknown creature,  
they began to fire at the creature but it was to fast and it took two of the men  
out before they could kill it. Hunk told his men to walk toward the sound of  
the shots, Hunk pulled out his sidearm and bean fire shots every five seconds.   
Then when he fired the sixth shot the two men saw them and yelled toward  
them. Hunk pulled out the picture and asked the man if that was the monster  
they were attacked by. The man took the picture and stared at it for a second  
and told Hunk that it was the same monster.   
Hunk told his men that they were going to continue on their mission, to  
infiltrate the lab and steal the virus and get out as fast as they could. Hunk  
said that they were to stay together because he couldn't afford to loose  
anymore men. They continued on their way and didn't encounter anymore of  
the creatures that they had killed earlier. They finally made it to a clearing  
where the lab was located but their wasn't anybody on guard or by the front  
gate. Hunk told his men to watch their back's because their could be more of  
the monsters around.  
  
Chapter 2  
Hunk and his men walked toward the front gate and saw body parts of  
the guards laying all over the front of the complex. Hunk couldn't believe  
what he was seeing, there were not whole bodies laying around, the ground  
was all red, there was no grass to be seen. Hunk opened the front gate and  
walked through the massacre that had taken place sometime ago. He walked  
toward the front door that was covered with blood and guts. He slowly  
opened the door not knowing what to expect, but there was nothing but  
blood, guts, and body parts laying all over the floor of the lobby.   
Hunk walked toward the front desk and looked at the monitors, he saw  
no living person but rather dead bodies on every screen. Hunk told his men  
their first objective was to find the weapons room, and get better weapons so  
they could protect themselves from the creations of Bioject. Hunk looked at  
the computer and found a map of the complex, he looked at the map for a few  
seconds and finally found the weapons room. The weapons room was  
flashing meaning the door had already been unlocked. Hunk used the  
computer and switched the cameras so he could see what the weapons room  
looked like.   
Hunk looked at the monitor and saw that the weapons room had been  
ransacked, and that weapons and ammo were all over the ground. Hunk  
didn't care, but he had to get to the weapons room no matter what. Hunk told  
his men to follow him and that they were going to the weapons room to find  
something of use. Hunk walked toward the door leading to the hall  
connecting all the rooms in the complex. Hunk opened the door and walked  
slowly down the hall looking for any threat to his men.  
He told his men to be on the look out for any of the monsters. And that  
the weapons room was not far from where they were, they turned the corner  
and saw one of the monsters eating a scientists. Hunk told his men to fire  
until their guns ran dry. They did as they were told and unloaded all they had  
on the monster until it hit the floor. Hunk told his men that the weapons room  
was just around the next corner. They quickly ran down the hall and turned  
the corner to see the door to the weapons room open.   
They all went inside and Hunk closed the door behind them, hunk told  
his men to load up on whatever they could carry. As Hunk's men went  
looking for their weapons, Hunk threw down his Mp5 and went down the  
racks looking for the perfect weapon, when he saw a 50mm anti-tank rifle and  
a set of twin Mack 10s. Hunk picked up the guns and went toward the ammo  
cabinets, he found some sidepacks and clips for the 50mm, and the macks.   
He loaded up ten clips for the 50mm which held about ten rounds each and  
put five in each side pack. He then loaded thirty clips with rounds for the  
macks and put fifteen in each sidepack.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
He told his men to finish packing up and get ready to leave so they  
could finish their mission. His men were all packed up and ready to leave  
when all of a sudden they heard a loud banging at the door. They all stood  
back from the door and Hunk took the 50mm and put one round through the  
door. The door flew of the hinges and smashed up against the wall, Hunk and  
his men walked out of the door, and looked at the monster that had a hole  
about the size of a basketball in it's stomach laying up against the wall. Hunk  
and his men continued walking down the hall when Hunk stopped at a door  
that had information room written on it.   
Hunk kicked the door in and went to the computer that was sitting  
against the wall on the other side of the room, he noticed a picture on the  
wall, he looked at the picture and then the picture he had taken, it was the  
same exact monster, and it was named the Reaper. He took a CD out of his  
pocket and starting downloading all of the information that was on the  
computer onto the disk. When he was finished he took the CD out of the  
computer and put it back in his pocket. He told his men that they were close  
to completing their mission, and all they had to do was find a sample of the  
virus and they could leave this hellhole behind. Hunk told his men to follow  
close behind and watch there backs for any more of Biojects creations.  
They were walking down the hall when all of a sudden two of the  
Reapers like they had killed in the forest, surrounded them on either side of  
the hall. Hunk told his men to take them down as fast as possible, the  
monsters ran at full speed and dodged most of the bullets the men shot. One  
of the monsters tried to decapitate Hunk, but he ducked and put a 50mm  
round in its stomach. Another of the monsters jumped in the air, came down  
and sliced one of the men in the back of the pack wide open. The other man  
unloaded his whole clip out of his AK47 into the monster, it let out a  
deafening scream before it hit the ground with a sick thud.  
Hunk now only had two men left to complete his mission, and they still  
had a ways to go till they got to the main laboratory at the other end of the  
complex. Hunk told his men to reload and hurry down to the other end of the  
hall. They did as they were told and ran till they got to the other end of the  
hall. They came to a door that had a keypad on it, Hunk pull out his Mack  
10s and unloaded on the keypad. The door unlocked, and they proceeded  
through to the next hall.  
Hunk opened the door and saw five of the Reapers at the other end of  
the hall. He took out his 50mm and unloaded the rest of his clip in the group  
of monsters. The Reapers exploded in a shower of blood, guts, and brain  
matter. They proceeded to run down the hall to the last door which was  
marked Main Lab, they got to the door and noticed it was at least and inch  
thick steel door. Hunk was pissed now because he knew it would take them  
an hour at least to cut through the door.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
But he had a better idea, there was some C4 blocks back in the  
weapons room. He told his men to stay here and that he would be right back  
with some C4 to blow the door down. Hunk quickly ran back down the halls  
back towards the weapons room, he picked up a small bag and threw five  
blocks of C4, along with two clock detonators. He zipped the bag up and  
walked out the door, he was greeted by two Reapers standing outside the  
door down the hall. He pulled both of his Mack 10s out and ran toward the  
monsters with guns a blazing.  
He took one of the monsters down when one of his Macks ran dry, he  
let the mack drop to his side and took out his glock. He unloaded the rest of  
his mack and then shot the monster at least eight times with the Glock until it  
finally hit the floor. Hunk ran back to the door and picked up the bag, he ran  
back to the lab door where his men were still standing and waiting. He took  
out the blocks of C4 and the clock detonator. He set them on the ground and  
set the clock for ten seconds, he told his men to run as far down the hall as  
they could before the timer ran down.  
The timer went off and the whole building shook when the C4  
exploded. They walked back toward the door and saw what damage the C4  
had done. It had taken out the door along with the walls around the door, but  
a minute after the explosion, alarms sounded all over the complex. Hunk and  
his men hurried into the lab and looked around for the samples of the virus.   
They finally found a freezer that contained the virus, but what they didn't  
know was that the alarm that sounded had unlocked the stasis tube to the  
grand creation of Bioject.   
The towering creation stood nine feet tall, it had titanium skin which  
could withstand almost any bullet. The creature was named the Grim Reaper,  
because it brought death to everything it touched. The Grim Reaper plowed  
into the side wall of the lab, catching Hunk and his men off guard. Hunk and  
his men began to unload all they had on the creature but it had no effect on  
the titanium skin of the Reaper. Not even the 50mm anti tank rifle penetrated  
the titanium skin of the creature.  
The creature picked up one of the men and punched a hole right  
through his stomach, he then ripped the man in half and threw the two halves  
of the man's body at opposite ends of the room. Blood flew all over the  
walls, along with the solider screaming to death before he was ripped apart.   
The monster picked up the other man and crushed his head like a grape. He  
let the body fall to the floor while a pool of blood formed around the body.   
The Reaper went after Hunk's second in command John but he rolled out of  
the way while Hunk unloaded what was left out of the 50mm anti-tank rifle  
into the Grim Reaper.  
Hunk remembered he still had on block of C4 and a detonator left from  
the weapons room. He took out the C4 and stuck the detonator into the  
block, he yelled at John and threw him the 50mm. He threw John two clips  
and told him to distract the monster while he ran up behind it. Hunk set the  
timer for ten seconds. he ran up behind the monster and stuck the block of C4  
on the Reaper's back. Hunk told John to get down before the C4 blew up,  
John ducked as the C4 went off.   
Chapter 5  
  
The creature blew up in a shower of blood, and guts, while parts of his  
body flew across the room, and the Grim Reaper's head landed right at  
Hunks feet. Hunk and John grabbed a sample of the new virus named The  
Reaper Virus. They both reloaded their guns and Hunk contacted HQ's and  
told them to send another helicopter out to pick them up. Hunk and john ran  
down the halls blasting Reaper's right and left. They ran out of the front gate  
just in time to see the helicopter landing.  
As the helicopter took off Hunk thought to himself, what else could  
Bioject think of. Hunk looked at John and they both smiled at each other as  
the Helicopter flew off into the sunset. Hunk was given a promotion by  
Umbrella, he was given the position of Commanding Officer.  



End file.
